Tommy Young
Tommy Joshua Young (né Parks) is the main male protagonist of ''The Hidden Room''.'' Tommy is the husband of the late Maxwell Young. He was a student at '''Dalbury High School' before graduating in 2016. Tommy is the best friend of Amelia Wahlman. Appearance Eyes Tommy has midnight blue eyes. Complexion Tommy has a medium complexion. Hair Tommy has short dirty blond hair, although his hair is naturally black. Character Story Season 1 Tommy appeared in 13 out of 14 episodes in Season 1. "A Strange Goodbye" Tommy is first seen towards the end of the episode in the school hallway; talking to Emmeline Kaplan about his boyfriend Adam Andersson, and her boyfriend Eliott Doyle. "A Door Opens" Tommy is seen in the opening scene of the episode by his boyfriend Adam's pool. He's apparently sick and Tommy has been looking after him. Adam starts bringing up the night that they met for the first time; he asks Tommy if he still finds him attractive, to which Tommy immediately says he does; they say they love one another and then the scene ends. "The First Time" TBA "A Love Affair" TBA "Tragedy Befalls You" TBA "A Hard Goodbye" TBA "It's After Us" TBA "The Sliding Dead" TBA "A Witch's Help" TBA "Prepare for Chaos" TBA "A Chaotic End (Part 1)" TBA "A Chaotic End (Part 2)" TBA "Three Years Later" TBA Season 2 Tommy appeared in 13 out of 15 episodes in Season 2. "A New Beginning" TBA "Reunited Once Again" TBA "The Siren's Call" TBA "Osiris' Bloodred Stone" TBA "Bringing Her Back" TBA "I Was Scared" TBA "Check on Mika" TBA "He's Really Gone" TBA "A Little Vengeance" TBA "I'm Locked Inside" TBA "Don't You Agree?" TBA "The School Dance" TBA "It's Over Now" TBA Season 3 Tommy appeared in 12 out of 15 episodes in Season 3. "Wedding Bells Ring" TBA "The Ghost Dimension" TBA "I Can Help" TBA Appearances The Hidden Room Season 1 *''A Strange Goodbye'' *''A Door Opens'' *''The First Time'' *''A Love Affair'' *''Tragedy Befalls You'' *''A Hard Goodbye'' *''It's After Us'' *''The Sliding Dead'' *''A Witch's Help'' *''Prepare for Chaos'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 1)'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 2)'' *''Three Years Later'' (Only Seen) Season 2 *''A New Beginning'' *''Reunited Once Again'' *''The Siren's Call'' *''Osiris' Bloodred Stone'' *''Bringing Her Back'' *''I Was Scared'' *''Check on Mika'' *''He's Really Gone'' *''A Little Vengeance'' *''I'm Locked Inside'' *''Don't You Agree?'' *''The School Dance'' *''It's Over Now'' Season 3 *''Wedding Bells Ring'' *''The Ghost Dimension'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Miss Him'' *''Alive Once More'' *''Your Magic Ways'' *''As You Wish'' *''The Bachelor Parties'' *''My Life's End'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 1)'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 2)'' *''I'm Going Away'' Episode Absence Season 1 *In Season 1, Tommy doesn't appear in one episode: **''Dreams Can Kill'' Season 2 *In Season 2, Tommy doesn't appear in two episodes: **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)'' **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 2)'' Season 3 *In Season 3, Tommy doesn't Appear in three episodes: **''The Demon Hunter'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 1)'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 2)'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:The Inner Circle